Corazones Divididos
by Corona de lacasitos
Summary: Gilbert quiere a Lovino. Lovino quiere a Gilbert. La fórmula de una relación de pareja es simple, pues sólo pide que se cumplan estas dos normas. ¿Entonces por qué su relación no funciona? ¿Estarán destinados a acabar con otras personas?
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas! Aquí he vuelto con un nuevo proyecto que, por fin, va a tener cierta longitud ^^

Parece prumano (más bien, al principio es prumano), pero no es un prumano, ya lo veréis (en este primer capítulo ya empieza un poco todo ^^U)

Como veis, no tengo imaginación ni para títulos ni para summarys, pero sigo luchando por mejorar en ese aspecto...

Espero que os guste este primer capítulo, y... no os aburro más, el resto de mis comentarios estarán al final :)

Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es esta historia.

PD: No creo que ocurra, pero a lo mejor en el futuro tengo que cambiar la categoría de esta historia... Pero no os hagáis ilusiones, sólo lo aviso porque hay una mínima posibilidad de que sea así.

* * *

Gilbert y Lovino eran una pareja… digamos estrambótica, pues juntar a un albino ruidoso y ansioso de fama con un italiano bastante temperamental era una combinación, cuanto menos, vistosa. Pero se querían, y mucho; cualquiera que los conociera podía afirmar que se amaban con locura. Sin embargo, el amor no es suficiente para evitar según qué clase de situaciones…

− ¡Vete a la mierda, gilipollas! − se oyó chillar al italiano seguido de un fuerte portazo.

− ¡Deja de hablarte a ti mismo, imbécil! − fue la respuesta del alemán, pero Lovino ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharla. La fama de los italianos para huir no era, en absoluto, infundada.

Sólo cuando salió del bloque en el que compartía piso con su novio su mente empezó a calmarse y a preguntarse adónde iba ahora. Seguía furioso, que sumado a su terquedad y orgullo le impedía volver sobre sus pasos e intentar racionar con una persona tan asquerosamente narcisista y cabezota como Gilbert. Primero pensó en refugiarse con su hermano Feliciano, pero conociendo la buena relación que mantenía tanto con Gilbert como con su hermano menor, Ludwig, descartó rápidamente la idea. Sabía de sobras que el chiquillo se pondría del lado de los alemanes (no por nada era el perrito faldero de ese macho patatas que era el rubiales) y no le apetecía oír más argumentos a favor de Gilbert en lo que quedaba de día.

También pensó en Matthew, un muchacho canadiense que conocía desde el instituto, pero nada más empezar su amistad con él se prometió que intentaría no molestarlo con sus problemas. Adoraba al rubio, para qué negarlo, sobre todo porque era como una madre cálida y llena de dulzura que siempre sabía cómo hacer que Lovino se sintiera cómodo y relajado. El italiano no se perdonaría si, por su culpa, su buen amigo Matt acababa preocupado. Además, el canadiense también era muy buen amigo de Gilbert, y no quería pedirle que tomara partido en una pelea que no era la suya; bien sabía que era capaz, pero no podía pedirle algo así.

Por tanto, su última opción, aquella que _jamás_ se pasaría por su cabeza y que obviamente _no_ había pensado en primer lugar, era…

− ¿L-Lovi? − oyó balbucear al pobre infeliz que le abrió la puerta. Lo miraba con sus ojos verdes como platos y la mandíbula desencajada, como si en lugar de verlo a él estuviera frente a una horda de fantasmas piratas. Lovino confiaba en que fuera por la sorpresa y no porque él mismo trajera un aspecto deplorable.

− He discutido con Gilbert − masculló como respuesta, sin mirarlo a la cara, y al descubrir que su propia voz se atascaba comprendió que, sin duda, el shock de su amigo se debía a su sombrío semblante.

− ¿Otra vez? − Los, ya de por sí, grandes ojos de su interlocutor se abrieron todavía más. Siempre había odiado aquella característica tan peculiar, la de poder manifestar todo lo que sentía con esa mirada tan expresiva que tenía.

− Sí, bastardo, otra vez. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? − Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

− Hombre, es que es la tercera vez que vienes esta semana, y estamos a martes…

− ¡Pues si tan cansado estás de verme, me voy! − le espetó, dejando escapar la furia que hasta hacía poco se había mantenido en estado latente.

Por suerte para él, su amigo lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber cómo manejarlo en esa clase de situaciones. Dejó escapar una agradable sonrisa, no excesivamente grande, pero cálida y reconfortante, y lo agarró del hombro.

− Sabes que no es así, me encanta estar contigo, ¡eres mi mejor amigo! − añadió más énfasis en esta última frase −, pero no me gusta que nos veamos cada dos por tres si es gracias a tus peleas con Gilbert. Preferiría que vinieras para celebrar lo bien que estáis y no para lamentarte.

Lovino hizo un mohín, fingiendo que las palabras de su amigo no lo habían calmado un poco.

− Venga, pasa y me lo cuentas todo, ¿sí?

Sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se metió en su casa, dejando la puerta abierta para que Lovino entrara cuando quisiera. El italiano no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa que se apresuró en borrar antes de seguir al ojiverde. No le gustaba buscar consuelo en Antonio, porque también estaba muy apegado a Gilbert, pero era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria y era la única persona que sabía exactamente (o casi exactamente) cómo tratar con él, no en vano habían pasado veinte años desde que se conocieron. Sabía que podía confiar en él para hablar de esos temas tan delicados, aunque no le gustara demostrarlo, y sabía que lo escucharía y consolaría si la situación lo requería.

− En honor a tu visita, intentaré cocinar algo de pasta, ¿te apetece? − le ofreció Antonio nada más verlo aparecer en el salón.

Lovino, en lugar de aceptar su propuesta, fue directo al sofá y se tiró cuan largo que era.

− Ni siquiera se te ocurra entrar en la cocina, siempre que intentas hacer algo italiano acaba sabiendo a rayos − respondió con crueldad, a sabiendas de que su amigo estaba bastante experimentado en el arte de cocinar.

Antonio dejó escapar una suave risa; a pesar de ese gesto tan risueño, Lovino sabía que en cualquier otra ocasión habría reído a carcajadas, por lo que con tan poco entusiasmo demostraba lo mucho que le preocupaba el italiano. Maldita sea, Lovino no había ido allí para dar lástima.

− ¿Entonces qué propones? − respondió Antonio sin perder la sonrisa.

Lovino dudó un momento, pero al no tener ninguna ocurrencia hizo un mohín y le dio la espalda.

Antonio sólo podía mirar con ternura esa actitud, a sus ojos, adorable. Sin embargo, no le gustaba ver a Lovino tan decaído, así que lo primero que hizo, antes de ponerse a cocinar, fue buscar una botella de whisky y dejarla en la mesita frente al italiano junto con un par de vasos. Puede que fuera demasiado brusco empezar con algo tan fuerte, pero sabía que Lovino se negaría a beber cerveza, y el vino no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el italiano llegara a ese estado de embriaguez en lo único que salía de su boca era la pura verdad, y también algo de saliva.

− ¿Te apetece un poco? − preguntó sentándose en el brazo del sofá, al lado de la cabeza de Lovino.

El del rulo levantó un poco la cabeza, echándole un rápido vistazo a la botella que había dejado Antonio, y sin dudarlo se incorporó para servirse un poco.

− No te pases bebiendo, ¿eh? Que con el estómago vacío el alcohol se sube muy rápido − le advirtió el español con algo de guasa, pues, independientemente de lo saciado que estuviera, Lovino siempre se emborrachaba con una rapidez asombrosa, y ambos lo sabían con creces. Lovino soltó un gruñido disconforme, pero no intentó entablar más conversación.

Una vez que vio su vaso lleno, Antonio lo cogió, le revolvió el pelo a Lovino cariñosamente y volvió a sus labores en la cocina. Lovino frunció el ceño ante el gesto, aunque en el fondo agradecía que el español fuera tan cariñoso con él. Era un alivio saber que, en esos casos, contaba con un apoyo tan cálido, familiar e incondicional como el de Antonio. Y, del mismo modo, confiaba en que el español supiera que, a pesar de sus insultos, Lovino siempre tendría las puertas de su casa abiertas para él. Esas eran las consecuencias de mantener una amistad tan antigua y sólida como la suya, que más que amigos parecían hermanos.

Sin embargo, no le gustaba estar ahí tumbado sin hacer nada además de beber; sus pensamientos se desviaban rápidamente hacia cierto albino que le hacía la vida imposible, siempre con esas sonrisas rebosantes de picardía y maldad, siempre maquinando alguna argucia… con razón formaba parte del llamado "Bad Friend Trio", que, por cierto, también contaba con el bondadoso Antonio; en fin, todo grupo debe tener su tonto, y aunque Gilbert solía pecar de inconsciente, Antonio tendía más a la ingenuidad, de ahí que siempre estuvieran tomándole el pelo.

Arrugó la nariz, todavía con Gilbert metido en la cabeza, y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, donde se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. Ahora que lo pensaba en frío, tal vez el motivo de su discusión había sido un poco tonto. ¡Pero tampoco era culpa suya! Últimamente lo único que hacían era discutir: saltaban a la mínima provocación del otro, y siendo ambos tan enojones, no tardaban en insultarse o incluso llegar a las manos; normalmente, cuando uno de los dos notaba que la presión estaba a punto de hacerlos estallar, se iba por la puerta y no volvía hasta que ambos se hubieran calmado lo suficiente. Maldita sea, ¿cuándo había cambiado todo? Cuando empezaron a salir, aunque solían reñir, ambos lo hacían con complicidad y enseguida estaban riendo y divirtiéndose juntos; ahora rara vez podían relajarse estando en la misma habitación. ¿Sería así siempre? Si no hacían nada al respecto, acabarían amargados e infelices, y entonces sólo podrían tomar una decisión al respecto…

Molesto y algo asustado por tan turbios pensamientos, se levantó y se acercó a la cocina. Con lo charlatán que era Antonio, no tardaría en estar demasiado ocupado como para pensar en Gilbert y el negro futuro que auguraba su pesimista imaginación. Sin embargo, tuvo que caminar con cierto cuidado, pues se mareaba un poco. A lo mejor se había levantado demasiado rápido.

Entró en la cocina sin hacer mucho ruido, viendo cómo Antonio cocinaba mientras tarareaba y movía la cabeza al compás de la música. Comprendiendo que, a menos que se pusiera a jugar con las cacerolas, Antonio no le prestaría atención, se acercó para cotillear qué estaba cocinando. El español se sorprendió al verlo aparecer tan repentinamente a su lado, pero no tardó en contener la risa al ver que sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas.

− ¿Qué tal está el borrachín? − preguntó con guasa.

− Vete a la mierda, Toño − refunfuñó como respuesta, pero no intentó apartarse del apetitoso olor que venía de los fogones. Antonio era todo un maestro haciendo salsas, de eso no le cabía duda.

− ¿Quieres probarlo? − le ofreció pasándole la cuchara de madera. Lovino dudó un poco, pero al final aceptó la sugerencia, permitiéndose el lujo de saborearlo durante un buen rato.

− Le falta sal − comentó −. Y algo más, pero ahora mismo no caigo…

Antes de poder impedírselo, Lovino estaba trasteando en los estantes de especias de Antonio. Mientras tanto, el español siguió vigilando que los espaguetis no se cocieran demasiado, satisfecho por haber encontrado una ocupación con la que entretener a Lovino.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Lovino fue absorbido por el mundo de aromas y sabores que es la cocina. Ya acostumbrado a cocinar mano a mano con otras personas, bien sus hermanos, Antonio o Matthew, automáticamente se adaptó a la forma de trabajar del español. Más de una vez Antonio pensó en iniciar un tema de conversación, temeroso de que Lovino siguiera preocupándose por el asunto de Gilbert, pero desechó la idea en cuanto vio que Lovino estaba demasiado ocupado en su labor como para siquiera perder el tiempo insultando a Antonio, algo que sabía que el italiano adoraba hacer y, precisamente, hacía cada vez que tenía ocasión.

Para su pesar, tardaron menos tiempo del esperado en terminar de cocinar, por lo que a los pocos minutos Antonio estaba preparando la vajilla para servirse una buena ración de pasta mientras Lovino esperaba impacientemente su cena, procurando que su estómago no decidiera ponerse a rugir de un momento a otro.

− Lovi, como sigas mirando tan fijamente los espaguetis voy a pensar que necesitáis intimidad − comentó Antonio conforme servía la comida en dos platos.

− Te estás ganando una hostia, Toño, no me obligues a dártela − refunfuñó el otro como respuesta; ciertamente, no estaba de humor para soportar las tonterías de Antonio ni para detenerlas con una larga lista de insultos acompañada de golpes varios.

Sin embargo, su oportuno estómago decidió soltar un gruñido que le sacó una carcajada al español y sonrojos al rostro de Lovino. Era imposible que Antonio lo tomara en serio en esas circunstancias, pero sabía cómo volver a imponerse.

− Muy bien, muy bien − dijo Antonio con lagrimillas en las comisuras en los ojos antes de que Lovino pudiera replicar, tal y como el español sabía que iba a hacer −, mejor vamos a comer y nos dejamos de tontadas, ¿no?

Lovino lo observó con el ceño fruncido, pero soltó un bufido y llevó ambos platos al salón. Antonio tardó un rato más en salir, en lo que tardó en encontrar un vino con el que acompañar la pasta y un par de copas.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, hablando de temas sin importancia, aunque la falta de ánimos de Lovino era más que notable. Antonio, preocupado, sólo pudo instarlo cada vez más a beber hasta que lo vio preparado para que se abriera.

− Y dime… ¿por qué has venido a mi casa? − preguntó cuidadosamente, midiendo sus palabras, para que Lovino no se viera atacado.

− Ya te lo he dicho, joder, he discutido con el gilipollas de Gilbert − gruñó el otro como respuesta.

Antonio no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Lovino volvía a comportarse como de costumbre.

− ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Ha decidido hacer algo con patatas para comer?

− Peor − respondió mirando con odio su copa sin vino. Intentó hacerse con la botella y echarse un poco más, pero Antonio se lo impidió sin perder su sonrisa tranquila.

− ¿Peor? ¿Qué puede ser peor que obligarte a comer patatas? ¿Acaso iba a poner también queso? − preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Antonio sabía que, si le transmitía la confianza suficiente, Lovino era como un libro abierto, pero para ello tenía que demostrárselo con esa clase de gestos y el tono amable de voz que estaba empleando.

Lovino lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, pero su expresión no tardó en tornarse en una de rabia.

− Ese imbécil… − gruñó, pero no dijo más. Antonio esperó pacientemente a que continuara −. La lejía que usa para dejarse el pelo blanco debe haberle entrado al cerebro… ¿Te puedes creer lo que ha hecho? − explotó golpeando la mesilla con fuerza −. ¡Ha dejado que ese pollito del demonio que le dije que NO comprara durmiera en MI almohada! ¿Te parece normal?

Antonio lo miró con una mueca extraña, como si acabara de chupar un limón mientras veía a una serie de payasos haciendo malabares en una reunión de negocios; es decir, la mueca más confusa e indescifrable que jamás nadie había visto en él.

− Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que has venido aquí, sin ánimo de ofender, hecho una mierda porque el pollito de Gilbert ha dormido en tu almohada?

− ¡Exacto! ¿Te parece poco?

− Hombre, es que…

− ¡Mi almohada está llena de plumas amarillas! − gritó levantándose de golpe, aunque gracias a todo el alcohol que llevaba dentro se tambaleó y por poco se dio de bruces contra el suelo; afortunadamente, Antonio lo agarró antes de que rompiera algo −. ¡Suelta, joder!

− Pero, Lovi, las plumas se van fácilmente…

− ¡Y huele a corral, coño! ¿Cómo quieres que duerma si todo huele a granja?

− Piensa que al menos no se ha cagado − respondió con algo de guasa, intentando calmarlo un poco, pero sólo consiguió alterarlo más.

− ¡Es que sólo le faltaba eso! ¡A la próxima lo meto en una cacerola!

Antonio suspiró, sin saber qué hacer para tranquilizarlo y demostrarle lo tonto que había sido ese enfado.

− Venga, Lovi, venga, siéntate y lo hablamos.

− ¡Que no, joder! ¿Es que no entiendes lo terrible es que este asunto?

− Francamente, no. − Lovino lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo con la mirada, pero Antonio le tapó la boca con la mano para que no volviera a gritar −. Escúchame primero, ¿vale? Entiendo que te moleste que estropeen el lugar donde apoyas tu cabeza para dormir, pero esa no es razón para enfadarte tanto con Gil, ¿no? Piensa que es un animal y no sabe si lo que hace está bien o mal. Seguro que Gil no se ha dado cuenta de que estaba ahí y no ha podido sacarlo.

Hizo una pausa, comprobando el estado de ánimo del italiano. Parecía más calmado que antes y algo arrepentido, así que tenía que demostrarle que había hecho una montaña de un grano de arena, por lo que todavía no apartó la mano.

− Pero esto no es culpa de un despiste de Gil, sino que ha sido todo cosa tuya. − La alarma en el rostro de Lovino lo obligó a utilizar un tono menos severo −. Te has enfadado con él por una tontería que ni siquiera es culpa suya, te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Es muy fácil hablar con Gilbert y, si empleas las palabras adecuadas, convencerle de que te haga caso, pero en lugar de eso has decidido poner el grito en el cielo y discutir con él, ¿me equivoco? − Lovino frunció el ceño, pero la vergüenza cada vez más evidente en su rostro le daba la razón a Antonio, quien no pudo evitar un suspiro cansado mientras se apartaba de Lovino −. A veces me da la sensación de que buscáis pretextos para discutir.

Lovino hizo una mueca, pero no intentó negarlo. Él mismo se daba cuenta de que algo iba mal en su relación con Gilbert.

− Vamos, Lovi, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. ¿Tan mal estáis? ¿Necesitáis que os ayude o algo? Pero para eso necesito que me digáis qué ocurre y…

− ¡Joder, Antonio, deja de dar la brasa! − se enfureció −. ¿Crees que si supiera qué es lo que falla no intentaría arreglarlo? ¡Sólo sé que cada vez que estamos a solas acabamos discutiendo por gilipolleces!

Se dejó caer en el sofá con pesadez, de forma que quedaba tumbado en una posición extraña y aparentemente incómoda, mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

− Estoy harto de todo esto…

Antonio lo miró con tristeza. No podía permitir que sus propios sentimientos se interpusieran en la felicidad de sus amigos, así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo por intentar que su noviazgo se salvara del abismo y no acabar con él, tal y como sus deseos egoístas pedían.

− Lovi, ¿tú quieres a Gilbert?

− ¿Tú qué crees, imbécil? − replicó sin cambiar de posición −. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a estar con un imbécil egocéntrico como él?

Antonio quiso reír ante semejante confesión, pero cierta presión en el pecho le impedía mostrar más que una sonrisa.

− ¿Entonces por qué lo das ya por perdido? Si os queréis, siempre podéis intentar arreglarlo.

Entonces Lovino lo vio demasiado claro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, aún cubiertos por sus manos, y no tardaron en humedecerse, pero ninguna lágrima salió de ellos; Lovino era demasiado orgulloso como para permitirse llorar y menos delante de Antonio. Sin embargo, el español lo conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que tanta inactividad por parte de Lovino debía tener alguna razón.

− Lovi, ¿qué pasa?

El italiano tragó saliva un par de veces, pues notaba la garganta seca.

− ¿Y si Gilbert ha dejado de quererme? − preguntó intentando parecer casual.

Antonio negó con la cabeza, aunque Lovino no pudiera verlo.

− No, Gil te sigue queriendo.

− ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho? − replicó con un tono amargo.

− Algo así − rió para calmar el ambiente −. Gil es también uno de mis mejores amigos, es normal que lo sepa. Si te lo he preguntado a ti es porque parecía que querías rendirte, pero sé que también lo quieres.

Lovino, lejos de responder, se dio la vuelta en el sofá con toda la intención de dormirse.

− Así que te quedas a dormir − comentó el español conforme se incorporaba, pero no esperó respuesta −. Levántate, ya sabes que no te voy a dejar que duermas en el sofá.

Empezó a tirar del brazo de Lovino, que, al no querer apartarse de su lecho improvisado, se comportaba como un saco de patatas. Antonio daba las gracias de que el muchacho no fuera muy pesado, o le habría sido imposible ponerlo en pie.

− Mira, voy a buscarte un pijama y, si quieres, mientras tanto puedes darte una ducha. Así te quitarás esas ideas tan oscuras de tu cabeza, ¿vale? − Lovino frunció el ceño, pero acabó asintiendo −. Yo recogeré todo esto.

Después de que Antonio le prestara un pijama, Lovino se metió en la ducha esperando que Antonio tuviera razón y el agua caliente se llevara tan depresivos pensamientos. No quería romper con Gilbert, pero a veces parecía que era la opción más lógica y sencilla… Afortunadamente, Antonio solía comportarse de la forma más ilógica posible, seguro que por eso seguía apoyando la relación entre Gilbert y Lovino.

Aunque la ducha no impidió que no pensara en su oscuro futuro con Gilbert, sí consiguió relajarlo hasta que se sintió capaz de dormirse en el mismo suelo. Lentamente se puso el pijama, que le quedaba grande de una forma incluso cómica, pero su propio cansancio le impedía concederle más importancia. Sin embargo, la escena que presenció cuando entró en la habitación de Antonio le dejó a cuadros.

Antonio, en pijama (un pantalón a cuadros y una camiseta negra), estaba agazapado frente a la cama, como un animal en posición de ataque. Lovino quiso preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero cuando abrió la boca Antonio saltó y se tiró en plancha sobre la cama, que soltó un crujido sospechoso, como si estuviera a punto de romperse en dos.

− Esto es vida − oyó suspirar al español tumbado con los ojos cerrados.

− Dime que esto no lo haces todas las noches − dijo Lovino, algo traumatizado por la extraña escena.

− ¡Lovi! − exclamó Antonio sentándose en el colchón; tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos muy abiertos −. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Lovino negó con la cabeza, intentando borrar las imágenes de su mente. Sabía que su amigo no tenía sentido del ridículo, pero aquello ya era demasiado.

− Apártate y déjame algo de sitio, estoy cansado.

Antonio sonrió y se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama, dejándole todo el espacio posible a Lovino. Sabía de sobras que al italiano le molestaba cualquier invasión a su espacio vital, y años atrás adoptó la costumbre de arrimarse al borde de la cama para que su amigo pudiera dormir cómodamente cada vez que compartían cama. Lovino no hizo ningún comentario, ya acostumbrado a esa actitud, y se acomodó entre las mantas con un hosco "buenas noches".

Sin embargo, Antonio no iba a permitir que su amigo se fuera a dormir tan deprimido, así que se sentó en la cama como buenamente pudo y lo arropó cariñosamente.

− Que descanses, Lovi − susurró mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

Lovino no reaccionó a ninguno de esos gestos, ya que sabía que, para Antonio, tratar tan cariñosamente a sus seres queridos era tan común como respirar. Aunque ya no se sentía cansado, pues tenía demasiado en lo que pensar. Se giró hacia Antonio, que no había tardado en quedarse dormido. Antonio, siempre tan cariñoso, siempre tan amable, siempre tan entregado… lo lógico sería que se hubiera enamorado de él. Todo sería tan sencillo… No es que se arrepintiera de haberse enamorado de Gilbert, de verdad amaba a ese hombre, pero no podía negar que, si Gilbert fuera como Antonio, su relación sería mucho más sencilla y fluida.

Se quedó mirando las mantas que, de estar la habitación iluminada, presentarían vivos y cálidos colores. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Gilbert, volver a tener esa relación tan confiada y divertida que tenían antaño. El albino podía tener muchos defectos, pero no podía negar que era divertido y algo canalla, una persona con la que Lovino fácilmente podía empatizar y pasárselo bien. Sin embargo, la complicidad de antaño, aquella que los convirtió en amigos y, más tarde, en novios, parecía haber desaparecido, mientras que sus diferencias no hacían más que distanciarlos. Ahora ya no se divertía a su lado, sino que discutía y se enfurecía; ya no compartían carcajadas y sonrisas, sino miradas de odio y ceños fruncidos; sus insultos no tenían tintes cariñosos, sino que las pocas palabras dulces que compartían estaban llenas de rencor e ironía.

Quiso llorar, pero temía despertar a Antonio y, con ello, su lado maternal y protector. Necesitaba que alguien lo abrazara y le prometiera que todo iría bien, pero no quería que esa persona fuera su amigo español, sino aquel al que hacía llamar novio, aunque hiciera tiempo que no lo parecía.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, adquiriendo una posición fetal, intentando ignorar la presión que se hacía cada vez más fuerte en su pecho y el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Para estar compartiendo cama con la persona más cariñosa y familiar que conocía, se sentía dolorosamente solo.

* * *

Y... aquí el primer capítulo. Ya que adoro el drama y que las cosas se líen, nadie va a tenerlo "fácil", por así decirlo. Se podría decir que éste es un capítulo pacífico, y ya vendrán otros más turbios. De todos modos, debo reconocer que lo he pasado mal plasmando los dilemas internos de nuestro pobre Lovi ;-;

Espero que os haya gustado :D

¡Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo que, para variar, no termina de convencerme... (Qué raro, ¿verdad?) Que me gusta, pero podría estar mejor y debería parar de repetirlo porque digo lo mismo en cada cosa que escribo XD

Como siempre, gracias a los lectores silenciosos, y los que han dado follow, fav, y/o han dejado review. Sabéis que nunca los pido, pero siempre se agradece que comentéis lo que os parece la historia :)

Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es esta historia.

* * *

Francis observaba con atención cómo su buen amigo Gilbert daba vueltas por su casa como un animal enjaulado despotricando contra Lovino, maldiciéndole y lamentándose de que era un quejica y un exagerado, que siempre hacía una montaña de arena, que no sabía apreciar la grandiosidad de su adorable Fritz, que debería disculparse tanto con él como con el pollito y quién sabe qué más.

− Gil, sabes que te adoro, pero creo que estás exagerando un poco.

− ¿¡Yo exagero!? − el alemán lanzó al suelo el cojín que acababa de recoger para algún fin desconocido −. ¿Y qué me dices de Lovino, que se ha puesto hecho una fiera porque Fritz se había quedado dormido en su almohada? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que se había metido en la habitación! Y encima ha empezado a insultarme y lanzarme cosas y luego se ha ido dando un portazo, ¡será idiota! ¡Comportarse así con alguien tan grandioso como yo! ¡Debería volver arrastrándose y suplicando mi perdón! ¡Ah, y el de Fritz también!

Francis suspiró y se estiró, todavía sentado en el sillón.

− Parece mentira que todavía te sorprendan los prontos de ese chico… Aunque sí que es raro que todavía no hayáis intentado solucionarlo al momento. Parece que vuestra relación está mucho peor de lo que debería.

− ¡No empieces tú también! − saltó, furioso −. Matthew y Feliciano también me lo han dicho más de una vez, incluso mi hermano, mi propio hermano pequeño, se ha dado cuenta. Fran, que para saber que estaba enamorado de Feli tuvo que leer un libro de autoayuda.

− Sí, lo sé, la historia de cómo el pequeño Lud descubrió sus sentimientos nos la cuentas cada vez que bebes de más. Pero volviendo a lo de Lovino, ¿por qué no intentáis arreglarlo? Si todavía os queréis… − Francis apoyó la cabeza sobre su puño, algo cansado por tener que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Necesitaba que esos dos decidieran hacer algo a respecto, daba igual el qué. Estaba agotado de tener que cargar sobre sus hombros los problemas de esa pareja tan dispar.

− Fran, ¿cómo voy a hablar con Lovino si a la mínima que cruzamos una palabra acabamos discutiendo? ¡Si sólo con decir "hola" ha llegado a lanzarme un zapato a la cabeza!

− ¿No será aquella vez que llegaste borracho y gritando? − inquirió alzando una ceja.

− ¡Eso es irrelevante!

Francis suspiró; así que tenía razón.

− ¿Y por qué no intentas disculparte tú primero? Sabes que Lovino es capaz de reconocer sus errores si otro toma la iniciativa.

− Es que yo no he cometido ningún error − replicó haciendo una mueca.

El rubio se pasó una mano por la cara. Era imposible hacer razonar a dos personas tan orgullosas y tercas. Agotado tras tanto tiempo soportando las quejas de Gilbert, echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.

− Oye, Gil, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde? Es casi la una de la madrugada.

− ¿Tan tarde? ¿Y dónde se ha metido el idiota ese? Ah, claro, mi grandiosa mente no puede equivocarse.

Sin dar tiempo al francés para hablar, Gilbert cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un alemán se despertó por culpa de la melodía que provenía de su móvil. Sin ninguna intención de apartarse del joven italiano que mientras dormía lo abrazaba dejando escapar suaves "ve", alargó su brazo todo lo que pudo hasta alcanzar el teléfono.

− Hermano, ¿qué quieres a estas horas? − se lamentó intentando no alzar la voz, aunque no servía de nada, pues Feliciano no podría despertarse ni aunque cayeran bombas justo al lado de su cama.

− ¿Está Lovino por ahí?

− No, claro que no, sabes que ese chico no me soporta.

− ¿Qué? ¿Entonces dónde puede estar? − Gilbert se giró hacia Francis −. Dice Lud que no está en su casa.

− No creo que Lovino vaya a buscar refugio donde vive tu hermano, sabes que se llevan peor que el perro y el gato − respondió el francés. Gilbert pensó que, o su grandiosa mente fallaba, o su hermano y Francis se leían la mente. Dado que la primera opción era insostenible, sólo le quedaba sorprenderse por la capacidad telepática entre ambos rubios.

− Oye, hermano, tengo sueño, así que voy a colgar. Me imagino que Lovino estará con Antonio, siempre han sido muy buenos amigos − se despidió Ludwig antes de apagar el teléfono y abrazarse a Feliciano, que seguía dormido sin enterarse de nada.

Gilbert apretó los puños, sin importarle que su móvil pudiera salir perjudicado en el proceso. Antonio, siempre con Antonio…

− Maldita sea, ¡seguro que está con Antonio! A saber lo que le ha hecho ese hijo de…

− ¡Gilbert! − lo cortó Francis, alarmado −. ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?

− ¡Antonio, Antonio, Antonio! − exclamó, fuera de sí −. ¡Lovino se pasa día y noche con él! ¡Es a él a quien le cuenta todo lo que le pasa, no a mí!

− ¿Y qué esperas que haga, si no puede contar contigo? Antonio es su mejor amigo, es normal que confíe en él. − Se pasó una mano por la frente −. Últimamente estás muy paranoico con respecto a Antonio, ¿lo sabías?

− ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Sabes muy bien lo que siente por Lovino, es normal que me preocupe. Incluso las personas tan grandiosas como yo tienen sus miedos, joder.

− Pero es que no tienes nada que temer respecto a él. Antonio será todo lo que tú quieras, pero os quiere a ti y a Lovino muchísimo…

− No compares nuestra amistad con lo que siente por Lovino − refunfuñó.

Francis ignoró el comentario.

−… y sé que jamás traicionaría vuestra confianza de esa forma. Lo conozco bien, Gil, y suponía que tú también; sabes que lo único que quiere es que Lovino sea feliz, y si tú estás dentro de esa felicidad, él lo aceptará por mucho que le duela.

Gilbert inspiró hondo para calmarse. Francis tenía razón, pero era tan horrible esa sensación, la de saber que Lovino estaba con Antonio…

− Déjale algo de espacio, seguramente lo necesitará para calmarse − le aconsejó Francis −. Tú ve a dormir y ya verás como mañana te despiertas mucho más tranquilo, entonces ya podréis hablar como personas civilizadas.

Gilbert asintió quedamente, algo triste por no poder arreglar sus problemas en ese mismo instante. Se despidió de Francis con un abrazo, recogió a su pequeño Fritz del suelo y lo dejó en el nido que había construido con trapos viejos para impedir futuros desastres. Sólo esperaba que Francis tuviera razón y que su relación con Lovino volviera a su cauce.

* * *

Antonio, cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, tenía la sensación que no había dormido tan a gusto en mucho tiempo. Al pasar tantas noches solo, contar con la compañía de alguien a su lado era relajante y le daba seguridad. Y esa sensación de pura tranquilidad, sumada a lo perezoso como era, le impedía apartarse de la comodidad de las sábanas hasta que el sol que entraba por la ventana le resultara demasiado molesto. Decidió girarse para comprobar si Lovino seguía dormido o ya se había despertado, pero apenas pudo moverse cuando chocó con algo. Sus ojos se agradaron por la sorpresa al descubrir que Lovino se había acurrucado en posición fetal junto a su espalda, sin llegar a tocarlo, pero tan cerca que ni siquiera estaba a un palmo de distancia de su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa tierna se asomó en sus labios al descubrir al italiano tan tranquilo e inocente, como si fuera un niño sin preocupaciones en lugar de un adulto ahogado por el estrés. Pero precisamente por eso tenía que impedir, en la medida de lo posible, que Lovino se reencontrara con la realidad. No le gustaba ver a su amigo tan deprimido como cuando había entrado en su casa, y por tanto era su deber intentar apartar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza el máximo tiempo que pudieran permitirse.

Suspiró con resignación. No quería salir de la cama, pero tenía que empezar a preparar el desayuno o Lovino se despertaría con un humor de perros. A regañadientes, se obligó a abandonar la comodidad de la cama, pero antes de ponerse en camino hacia la cocina decidió arropar cariñosamente al italiano. Si tan sólo supiera…

Lovino, en cambio, despertó más tarde gracias al olor a café que había invadido el acogedor apartamento del español. Mientras gruñía por el hambre y se restregaba los ojos, salió de la cama procurando no enredarse con las sábanas y fue a la cocina arrastrando los pies. Allí Antonio servía el café recién hecho en dos tazas mientras silbaba una canción desconocida para Lovino, y en la mesa les esperaban una montaña de tostadas junto a un bote de mantequilla y varios tipos de mermelada. Lovino notó que su estómago comenzaba a reaccionar tanto a la visión como al olor, así que sin decir nada tomó asiento en su lugar habitual y agarró una de las tostadas.

− ¿Has dormido bien? − oyó que preguntaba Antonio, pero estaba demasiado ocupado untando mantequilla como para siquiera pensar en responder, sino que soltó un simple "hm-hm".

Oyó el ruido de una silla arrastrándose y al poco tiempo Antonio estaba sentado frente a él, revolviendo su café por la cantidad indigesta de azúcar que debería haberle echado. No es que a Antonio no le gustara el café solo, pero el dulce era su perdición. Lovino hizo una mueca mientras buscaba con la mano la mermelada de albaricoque, pues, aunque no le sorprendía, no veía posible que pudiera conocer tanto a una persona. Por ejemplo, sabía que en cuanto consiguiera que todo el azúcar se disolviera, Antonio cogería una tostada y, goloso como era, pondría tanta mermelada de fresa que se le resbalaría por los bordes.

Mientras Antonio cumplía su profecía con una sonrisa de puro deleite infantil, Lovino fue a buscar algo de leche para rebajar el amargor del café, y cuando volvió Antonio ya estaba preparando su segunda tostada con semillas de fresa desperdigadas alrededor de su boca y masticando los últimos pedazos de pan. Lovino suspiró, pues nunca se acostumbraría a la despreocupación y poco cuidado de Antonio. Para tener veintiséis años, todavía se comportaba como un niño de guardería.

− Come más despacio o te atragantarás, bastardo − le advirtió Lovino.

Antonio tragó antes de responder.

− Tú lo tienes es miedo a que te deje sin comida − respondió sin perder su sonrisa divertida.

− Como me dejes sin comida te obligaré a vomitar todo lo que has engullido − lo amenazó.

− Uy, me aterras − se burló, pero rió para quitarle la cara de vinagre a Lovino, que, en el fondo, se estaba divirtiendo −. Las he contado para que podamos repartirlas entre los dos sin que ninguno se quede con hambre.

− Por fin haces algo bien. − Antonio hizo un puchero, disconforme con esa declaración −. ¿Y cuántas me corresponden?

− Pues he hecho diez, así que las que quieras. Sabes que da igual que me dejes las diez, dos o ninguna, yo me las comeré todas.

− Gordo − respondió con maldad, pero tenía razón, el estómago de ese hombre no tenía fondo.

− Mentiroso, ya te gustaría estar tan bueno como yo − replicó con una sonrisa de fingida superioridad.

Pero, en lugar de responder con sarcasmos y sonrisas altaneras, Lovino lo miró con horror.

− Por Dios, cállate, suenas como Gilbert.

Antonio frunció levemente el ceño, pues no le gustaba el tono que había usado en esa frase, como si "Gilbert" fuera un insulto.

− ¿Aún sigues enfadado? − Lovino hizo un mohín mientras sus cejas se juntaban cada vez más y más, formando una "V" en su frente −. No es por entrometerme, ¿pero no crees que te estás preocupando demasiado?

Lovino lo miró con el odio destilando de sus ojos avellana. Se levantó repentinamente, dolido y furioso por las palabras de Antonio.

− ¿¡Qué cojones te crees que estás diciendo!?

− ¿Qué pasa? − preguntó Antonio, sin comprender el repentino enfado de su amigo.

Lovino apretó los dientes, conteniéndose de gritar e insultar a su amigo. Ahora que estaba tan furioso con él, no iba a permitir que descubriera todos sus miedos e inseguridades sobre Gilbert.

− Eres un cabrón − siseó −. Me largo.

Antonio tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero una vez su cerebro procesó las palabras del italiano salió disparado tras él y se interpuso en su camino hacia la puerta.

− ¡Espera, Lovi! − exclamó mientras extendía los brazos y las piernas como si fuera un portero de fútbol.

− Ni de coña, bastardo, ¡no voy a quedarme aquí oyéndote decir que Gilbert y yo estamos condenados al fracaso! ¡Es que ni por todos los tomates del mundo, joder! ¡Apártate de una puta vez!

Y empezaron a forcejear, Lovino intentando salir, Antonio luchando por mantenerlo allí, al menos hasta que pudo entender por qué se había enfadado tanto.

− Pero si yo no… − Enmudeció, comprendiendo el porqué del tan súbito arrebato de Lovino −. ¡Ah! No, te confundes, yo no he dicho eso.

− ¡He oído muy bien lo que has dicho, hijo de puta!

− ¡Lovino, cálmate! ¡No quería decir eso, me he expresado mal! Escúchame, por favor.

Lovino frunció el ceño con todavía más fuerza, pero soltó a Antonio, aunque aún se mantenía en guardia por si tenía que volver a salir corriendo.

− Está bien, a ver cómo te lo explico… En fin, ya sé que no soy quién para dar consejos amorosos…

− Ya, claro − bufó Lovino −. Te recuerdo que has estado con unas quince tías y otros tantos hombres, bastardo.

− Exagerado − rió el español −. Pero no eran relaciones serias, ninguna llegó a la semana de duración, así que no tengo ninguna experiencia en lo que son los noviazgos, pero… Yo creo que lo que tenga que ocurrir, ocurrirá; pero si no quieres que eso suceda, tienes que poner todos tus esfuerzos y más en impedirlo, ¿no? Por eso decía que no te preocuparas, porque ninguno de los dos queréis romper, así que ambos vais a esforzaros por impedirlo. Deberías dejar de tener miedo y hacer frente a todos estos obstáculos, que todo se supera, ¿vale?

Le dio unas amables palmaditas en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

− Y yo que tú, la próxima vez intentaría salir de casa sin llevar un pijama − añadió con guasa mientras se encaminaba de vuelta a la cocina.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la colleja que le dio Lovino en todo el cogote.

− Eres idiota, Toño − respondió adelantándose para seguir arrasando con el desayuno.

Antonio se sobó la zona golpeada, que ahora le picaba de forma insufrible, y le siguió con el alivio de haber conseguido tranquilizar a Lovino.

Después de desayunar y de haberse vestido de forma adecuada, Lovino estaba preparado para pedirle disculpas a Gilbert e intentar arreglar su dañada relación.

− Oye, bastardo − dijo antes de salir sin girarse hacia Antonio −, no voy a repetirlo, así que atiende. Sabes que me revienta tener que admitir algo así, pero… tienes razón, joder.

Antonio sonrió, aunque Lovino no pudiera verlo.

− Gracias. Y suerte, Lovi, aunque espero que no la necesites.

− Ah, sí, claro… − bajó más la voz, no acostumbrado a pronunciar las siguientes palabras −. Gracias a ti también.

Y salió rápidamente del piso, avergonzado. Los hombros de Antonio se sacudieron, como una parodia de risa, porque un segundo después su sonrisa se borró mientras una muesca llena de pena y dolor invadía su rostro. Se sentó en el sofá y escondió la cara entre las manos, agotado por haber tenido que fingir durante tanto tiempo seguido.

− Soy un imbécil − se lamentó en voz alta, pues repetírselo internamente cada segundo que pasaba animando a Lovino a seguir con Gilbert no parecía suficiente para darse cuenta de lo estúpido que era. Si Lovino lo supiera… si dejara de buscar apoyo y consejo en Antonio… todo sería tan sencillo… porque ya no tendría que sentirse como un traidor a sí mismo y a sus sentimientos; pero tampoco podía traicionar la confianza de sus amigos, de ahí que se sintiera cada vez más enfermo y agotado.

Se tumbó en el sofá al haber perdido todas las fuerzas y suspiró. Sólo quería que todo acabara de una vez, ¿acaso era mucho pedir?

* * *

Cuando Lovino llegó a su piso, mucho más nervioso que lo que su rostro demostraba, tuvo que detenerse unos instantes frente a la puerta antes de decidirse a entrar. Durante el camino había estado preparándose y haciéndose a la idea de que iba a hablar tranquilamente con Gilbert, como las personas civilizadas que se suponía que eran, y después intentarían recuperar su relación de pareja; pero sabía, y con demasiada certeza, que la práctica sería mucho más difícil de llevar a cabo que la teoría. Al menos confiaba en poder controlar su genio el tiempo suficiente como para conseguir que Gilbert lo escuchara.

Lentamente, sin querer hacer mucho ruido, sacó las llaves y las introdujo en el cerrojo, haciendo sonar un "clic" cuando se abrió. Puede que fueran detalles triviales, pero en ese momento, con los nervios a flor de piel, cualquier mínimo detalle parecía que le iba a hacer estallar y eso, precisamente, era lo que tenía que impedir.

Pero no podía perder más el tiempo, así que entró en el la vivienda que compartía con el albino y cerró con cuidado, echando un vistazo al lugar con la mirada. A pesar de que Gilbert solía ser muy ordenado, el salón estaba patas arriba, lo que le sorprendió. Estaba seguro de que no lo había dejado en esas condiciones cuando se fue. ¿Y si Gilbert se había emborrachado y había hecho de las suyas? No le sorprendería en absoluto.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se evaporaron cuando vio la cabeza del albino asomando desde la cocina, donde, seguramente, estaría lavando la vajilla. Sus ojos rojos lo miraron con sorpresa y no tardó en ir al encuentro del italiano.

− Lovino, por fin has vuelto…

El castaño se sonrojó al escuchar el tono de Gilbert. ¿Era cosa suya había sonado preocupado? Si es que era idiota, pensar que le podía haber ocurrido algo malo… aunque… debía reconocer que era un gesto muy tierno por parte de Gilbert.

− E-esto… sí… − balbuceó, abochornado.

Gilbert inspiró hondo y se estiró manteniendo la espalda recta.

− Muy bien, estoy esperando.

Lovino frunció levemente el ceño, preguntándose qué esperaba el albino. Últimamente lo único que hacía uno al llegar a casa intentar ignorar la presencia del otro o, si estaban de buen humor, saludar; aunque antes solían tener la costumbre de saludarse y despedirse con un beso, ¿acaso Gilbert se refería a eso? Sólo de pensarlo notaba que se sonrojaba. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo hicieron, no estaba preparado para retomar esa costumbre, y menos ahora que su relación era tan tensa. Ni aunque quisiera fingir que esos meses de infierno no habían existido podría recuperar la actitud casi cariñosa de antaño.

− ¿Qué… − le falló un poco la voz, así que carraspeó para disimularlo − qué se supone que esperas?

Gilbert perdió su expresión tranquila para dar lugar a una molesta, con las cejas fruncidas y la boca torcida hacia abajo.

− Tus disculpas, por supuesto. Deberías dar gracias que sólo te pida eso, porque con lo injusto que has sido con mi grandiosa persona y con Fritz mereces dormir en el sofá durante dos semanas como poco.

Lovino también acentuó su expresión enfadada. Oh, no, eso sí que no. Puede que hubiera vuelto a casa con toda la intención de disculparse y arreglarlo todo, pero no iba a soportar exigencias y arrogancias como aquellas; tal y como había dicho Antonio, ambos tenían que poner de su parte para solucionar sus problemas, pero si Gilbert prefería que todo siguiera su curso, sin intentar cambiarlo, entonces Lovino no iba a hacerlo él solo. Puede que quisiera al alemán, pero no iba a intentar salvar una relación que sólo le importaba a uno de los integrantes.

− Pues espera sentado, idiota, sólo he venido porque ésta también es mi casa, no para pedirte perdón.

Lo apartó de su camino de un empujón y se encaminó a su habitación en busca de ropa limpia. Gilbert lo siguió, cabreándose cada vez más por esa actitud tan brusca. ¡Si él sólo quería que Lovino reconociera que se había equivocado! ¿Por qué tenían que acabar siempre complicándolo más de lo que era?

− ¿De qué vas? No pienso compartir casa contigo si no te disculpas − refunfuñó apoyando la espalda el la pared al lado de la puerta.

− Ahí tienes la puerta, puedes irte cuando te dé la puta gana − replicó Lovino mientras buscaba ropa en el armario.

Gilbert hizo otra mueca, pero no tardó en convertirse en una sonrisa torcida.

− ¿Qué pasa, no puedes quedarte en casa de Antonio?

− ¿Por qué debería quedarme en su casa? Vivo aquí, imbécil − respondió mirándolo de reojo con una ira cada vez más evidente.

− ¿Eso quiere decir que habéis discutido? − siguió preguntando, intentando provocarlo.

− ¿A qué viene ese estúpido tono? − saltó mientras se giraba repentinamente −. Y no hemos discutido; afortunadamente, Antonio no es como tú. Es idiota, pero no llega a tu nivel.

Gilbert frunció el ceño con más fuerza.

− Es que es muy raro que vengas teniendo cuando puedes estar todo el tiempo con el "maravilloso" Antonio, anteponiéndolo a mí, que soy tu novio − le recriminó de forma que sus palabras eran puro veneno.

Pero él no era el único que podía hacer reproches.

− ¡Tal vez lo hago porque con Antonio me siento mucho más querido que con el que se supone que es mi novio! − replicó Lovino.

Sin embargo, Gilbert no respondió, sino que lo miró como si no pudiera creer sus palabras. Su rostro no tardó en deformarse en la mayor expresión de odio que Lovino jamás había visto.

− ¡No me jodas! ¿Ese cabrón te lo ha dicho? Voy a matarlo, definitivamente voy a matarlo. ¡Será gilipollas el muy imbécil! ¡Me prometió que nunca te lo contaría, joder!

Temblando de furia, empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos intentando encontrar su teléfono móvil.

− ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? − preguntó Lovino, que, aunque no estaba tan alterado como Gilbert, también estaba muy enfadado con él. ¡Antonio era su amigo y no iba a permitir que Gilbert comenzara a insultarlo como si le fuera la vida en ello! −. Me importa una mierda que te moleste que Antonio me trate mejor que tú, ¡no tienes derecho a hablar así de él!

− ¿¡Encima lo defiendes!? − Gilbert golpeó la pared con el puño, logrando que Lovino, por primera vez, se asustara de él −. ¡Eso sí que no, joder! Si es que parece que… − Se quedó mirando a Lovino con una expresión extraña detrás de la ira, parecía… ¿herido? −. No, joder, ¡no! ¿Para qué cojones confiaré en Francis?

− ¿Pero qué…?

− ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! − rugió el alemán −. ¡No quiero volver a verte la puta cara!

Lovino estaba asustado, mucho, tanto que se sentía paralizado. Sin embargo, su naturaleza orgullosa no tardó en salir a la luz, así que, apretando los dientes, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

− Muy bien, gilipollas, me voy, ¡pero no esperes que vuelva, cabrón! − Y volvió a cerrar de un potazo, tal y como había hecho el día anterior.

Pero Gilbert ya no le prestaba atención, estaba decidido a llamar a su supuesto "amigo" español para poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Mientras tanto, Lovino decidió que lo mejor sería salir del edificio, al menos hasta que se le pasara el enfado. A veces pensaba que necesitaba apuntarse a un gimnasio al que recurrir para liberar toda la rabia que acumulaba su cuerpo en sus cada vez más frecuentes peleas con Gilbert, pero era demasiado perezoso como para siquiera pensar en acercarse a uno. Tal vez podía ir a patear algunos contenedores, en su defecto…

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que una persona se acercaba a él hasta que chocó y, de tan rápido que iba, tropezó y acabó en el suelo.

− ¡Joder! ¡A ver si miras por dónde vas, imbécil!

− ¿Lovino?

El italiano reconoció con facilidad la voz suave, casi inaudible, y amable de su amigo canadiense. Sorprendido, levantó la mirada hasta los preocupados ojos violáceos del rubio a través de las gafas, que le tendía una mano para levantarlo.

− M-Matthew, lo siento, no te había visto… − murmuró agarrándose a ella.

Matthew tiró de él para levantarlo con una facilidad que rozaba lo insultante.

− Eso parece − respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que no tardó en desaparecer −. ¿Estás bien? Pareces muy alterado…

− Gilbert, ya lo sabes. ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

− Mi hermano ha quedado con el tuyo, así que he pensado en venir a verte, y parece que he hecho bien. ¿Vamos a tomar algo? Y así me cuentas qué ha pasado esta vez.

− Como quieras, pero ni se te ocurra decirle una sola palabra de esto a Francis.

El canadiense asintió y pasó un brazo por sus hombros para darle algo de apoyo. Sabía que esos dos no estaban pasando por su mejor momento, pero no se esperaba algo así, que Lovino saliera de su casa con la cara enrojecida por el enojo y casi corriendo, como un toro capaz de arrasar con todo lo que se pusiera frente a él. No quería creerlo, pero a lo mejor Francis tenía razón cuando auguraba que esa relación, herida de gravedad y abandonada a su suerte, ya no tenía ningún futuro; aunque, viendo lo que estaba viendo, cada vez estaba más seguro de las predicciones del francés. Al menos serviría para que sus amigos volvieran a ser felices… Aunque le reventaba pensar que la principal razón por la que quería que rompieran no tenía nada que ver con Lovino, sino su propio egoísmo.

− ¡… y por eso es un gilipollas bastardo que merece que le pegue hostias hasta reventarlo! ¿¡Te parece normal lo que hace!?

Matthew se quedó mirándolo atentamente, pues se había perdido un buen rato atrás. Adoraba a Lovino, no iba a negarlo, pero a veces lo mejor era desconectar y dejar que hablara y hablara hasta que terminara de desahogarse.

− A ver, déjame aclararme un poco. Me has dicho que ayer discutiste con Gilbert, buscaste refugio en casa de Antonio, que te convenció para que hablaras con Gilbert para aclararlo, y te quedaste a dormir con él. − A cada frase del canadiense, Lovino asentía, dándole la razón −. Y esta mañana has decidido volver con Gilbert, y entonces…

− Hemos empezado a discutir, como siempre − bufó Lovino, aún más alterado que antes.

Matthew comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle dejado pedir café.

− ¿Y por qué habéis discutido?

− Me ha dicho que le pidiera perdón.

− ¿Pero no había ido para precisamente hacer eso? − preguntó, confuso.

− ¡No voy a pedirle perdón porque me lo exija, sino porque yo quiero! − Pegó una palmada a la mesa para demostrar su indignación, y Matthew tuvo que sujetar ambas tazas para impedir que se balancearan demasiado.

− Ah, bueno, como tú quieras…

− Pero no es por eso que se haya puesto así, es que de repente ha empezado a insultar a Antonio como si no hubiera mañana, como si él tuviera la culpa de algo.

− ¿Y eso?

− ¡Yo qué sé! El muy imbécil ha empezado a decir que Antonio me había dicho algo y ha estado insultándolo sin parar. ¡Y no veas cómo se ha puesto cuando he intentando defenderlo! Creía que iba a asesinarme, el muy…

− Tranquilo, tranquilo. − "Así que no lo sabe… tampoco me sorprende, la verdad" pensó el canadiense mientras suspiraba −. Yo creo que lo que os pasa es que siempre que estáis juntos os esperáis una pelea, y por eso saltáis a la mínima, porque creéis que es una provocación. Deberíais quitaros eso de la cabeza si de verdad queréis volver.

− ¿A qué ha venido eso de "si de verdad"? Pues claro que quiero arreglarlo, ¿por quién me tomas?

− No te enfades, pero es que no lo parece, ni por tu parte ni por la de Gilbert. Cualquiera creería que en realidad sólo estáis atrasando la ruptura porque os gusta discutir.

− ¿¡QUÉ!? − saltó con los ojos desorbitados. Algunos clientes de la cafetería empezaron a cuchichear sobre el joven que llevaba tanto rato gritando, pero no quería ser el foco de su ira, así que volvieron a sus asuntos.

− ¡Es la impresión que dais, nada más! Sólo digo que, como no intentéis arreglarlo, pero intentarlo en serio…

Miró a Lovino con pena, porque no le gustaba la expresión que ahora adornaba su rostro, llena de espanto y horror al predecir las palabras que Matthew estaba a punto de sentenciar.

−… lo único que vais a conseguir es sufrir para acabar rompiendo, aunque ninguno de los dos quiera.

* * *

Ay... Lovino, entre Antonio y Matthew, va a acabar con un dolor de cabeza... Bueno, todos acabarán así, que mira que soportar semejantes disputas...

Tengo la sensación de que Lovino está "calmado" en el tema de palabrotas mientras que Gilbert se desfasa, deben haber intercambiado personalidades o algo así XD

Siento que estoy dejando algo incompleto, pero no tengo ni idea de qué, así que voy a despedirme ya y espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.

¡Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! ¡Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de Corazones Divid-! *Alguien le lanza un tomate*

Ya sé que no suelo demorarme tanto en actualizar (más de un mes, esto no es propio de mí), pero he pasado una temporada en la que todos los problemas se acumulan y no encuentras ni el tiempo ni las ganas para escribir :( ¡Pero ya está todo mejor y he podido sacar este capítulo!

En fin, los agradecimientos de siempre, tanto a los lectores silenciosos como a los que dejan review, fav y/o follow, ¡de verdad que animan mucho para continuar! Y ya os dejo con el fic :)

Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es esta historia. (¿Hace falta que lo repita en cada capítulo...?)

* * *

Lovino se quedó mirando fijamente al canadiense, asimilando sus palabras con forzada tranquilidad. No podía creer que todos sus conocidos, todos aquellos que los conocían tanto a él como a Gilbert, afirmaban que estaban al borde de la ruptura. Él era el primero en ser consciente de su situación, pero no esperaba que fuera tan extrema. ¿Y tan evidentes eran para que pudieran juzgarlos tan fácilmente? ¡Si ni siquiera habían presenciado sus peleas!

− Lovino, no me mires así… − oyó que se lamentaba Matthew con preocupación.

− ¿Cómo… − susurró, aún conmocionado, aunque su tono fue dejando lugar a la ira − cómo eres capaz de decir que vamos a acabar rompiendo? ¿De dónde sacas el valor para afirmar algo así?

− Lov…

− ¡Responde, joder!

Matthew se quedó en silencio, manteniendo la mirada de Lovino con calma en un intento de transmitirle tranquilidad, por muy difícil que resultara.

− Es lo que nos estáis mostrando − se recostó en su asiento sin dejarse intimidar por el aura oscura que empezaba a envolver a Lovino −. Parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta. Antes, cuando empezasteis a salir, siempre que hablábamos de Gilbert te mostrabas muy emocionado, a tu manera, claro − sonrió un poco al recordar la forma peculiar y poco sutil que tenía Lovino de demostrar lo mucho que quería a Gilbert, intentando encubrirla con insultos y malas palabras −; y mírate ahora, sólo con mencionarle ya te cambia el humor para mal. ¿Y vuestras peleas? Lo que antes eran riñas tontas ahora son capaces de manteneros alejados durante días. ¿Por qué crees que estamos tan preocupados? Los dos parecéis muy infelices, y ninguno de vuestros amigos quiere veros así; nos _duele_ veros así.

Lovino hizo un pequeño mohín mientras se dejaba resbalar un poco en la silla, intentando no demostrar que las palabras de Matthew le habían afectado, y mucho. Si tan sólo fuera su problema, si no estuviera arrastrando a sus seres queridos a esa espiral de amargura, seguro que no se sentiría tan culpable como en ese momento; sin embargo, podía notar, tanto en el gesto preocupado de Matthew como en la actitud apagada de Antonio la noche anterior, que la onda expansiva de sus discusiones era mucho mayor de lo que imaginaba y había alcanzado a toda la gente que apreciaba. No sabía qué imagen debían dar tanto él como Gilbert, pero, al parecer, era nefasta, tan horrible como para provocar semejante miedo en todos sus amigos y familiares.

− ¿Tan mal estamos? − preguntó en apenas un susurro, sin mirar al canadiense a la cara.

− Eso parece − respondió con lástima −. Lovino, sabes que os adoro a los dos, y no quiero veros sufrir tanto, así que espero de todo corazón que lo arregléis de una vez y volváis a ser la pareja graciosa y enérgica de siempre. Sólo quiero… no, queremos que seáis felices; aunque, y espero que no sea así, tenga que ser por separado.

Lovino no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró; en cambio, desvió la vista hacia su taza mientras lo rodeaba un aire ausente y perdido que lo hacía ver más solo que nunca. Tampoco volvió a hablar durante el resto de su encuentro con Matthew más que para despedirse, y en ese momento el canadiense no pudo evitar abrazarlo, intentando así animarlo un poco y quitarle esa aura de pesar que emanaba. Sin embargo, en lugar de apartarlo como solía hacer o aceptar a regañadientes, Lovino se aferró al abrazo como si fuera la última vez que fuera a ver a Matthew. Al rubio casi se le partió el alma al ver a Lovino tan destrozado y desamparado como en ese momento, como si volviera a ser un niño asustadizo y llorón que necesitaba que lo protegieran, y no dudó en alargar el cariñoso gesto todo el tiempo que Lovino necesitara para reponerse.

Tampoco se tomó mucho tiempo, y en cuanto Lovino se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que se estaba mostrando no tardó en soltarse de Matthew y farfullar una despedida, avergonzado y, aunque no lo reconocería, agradecido de que su amigo hubiera sabido animarlo con tan poco. Puede que hubiera sido un acto muy sencillo, pero como bien dicen, un gesto vale más que mil palabras, y sin duda ese abrazo había servido para levantarle la moral. Puede que su futuro fuera incierto y algo tenebroso, pero no dudaría en intentar llevarlo por buen camino y, mientras pudiera, que Gilbert lo acompañara.

Sin embargo, cuanto más se acercaba a su hogar, más inseguro se sentía respecto al tema, y su determinación bajaba como la espuma. Tal vez no era una buena idea hablar con Gilbert, a lo mejor seguía enfadado y otra disputa era lo que quería evitar a toda costa. Sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió que lo mejor sería acercarse a la casa y, si no escuchaba gritos ni objetos rompiéndose, podría entrar y hablar con el alemán. En cambio, si sí los oía, debería huir y refugiarse en casa de algún amigo, o, en su defecto, con Feliciano, aunque no le apetecía ver el rostro del macho patatas que era el compañero de piso de su hermano.

Intentando no hacer ruido mientras caminaba, salió del ascensor para acercarse de puntillas a la puerta de su casa, atento a cualquier sonido sospechoso que pudiera salir de ella. Conforme iba llegando a su destino, empezó a escuchar un zumbido que iba aumentando hasta que pudo reconocerlo como la estridente voz de Gilbert. Iba a darse la vuelta y correr como nunca lo había hecho, si no fuera porque reconoció la otra voz que respondió a la de Gilbert, más calmada y, en lugar de sonar furiosa, sólo parecía sorprendida y preocupada.

− ¡Gil, deja de tirarme cosas!

Lovino cambió de opinión con rapidez y pegó su oído a la puerta, esperando poder escuchar así mejor la conversación entre los supuestos amigos. ¿Qué hacía Antonio ahí? ¿De verdad Gilbert iba a inmiscuirlo en la discusión de esa mañana? ¿Ese tipo era idiota o qué? ¿Qué culpa tenía Antonio de que Lovino confiara en él?

− ¡Pararé cuando dejes de ser un falso amigo y un traidor!

Algo debió golpear a Antonio, porque lo siguiente que escuchó fue un lamento por parte del español.

− Gil, que esa pelota te la regalé yo…

− ¡Con más razón, así recoges lo que sembraste, cabrón!

− ¿Pero se puede saber qué he hecho?

− Ya lo sabes tú bien, maldita rata de alcantarilla. ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer! Creía que no serías capaz de decírselo a Lovino, al menos mientras fuera _mi_ novio.

Lovino frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Otra vez con esa cosa que al parecer Antonio le había dicho? Y ni siquiera el propio Antonio sabía de lo que estaban hablando… Gilbert se montaba tales paranoias que rozaban lo siniestro. En fin, lo mejor sería entrar e impedir que Antonio siguiera recibiendo pelotazos, aunque eso significaría otra discusión con Gilbert, lo que sólo conseguiría aumentar la tensión entre ambos. No, ahora que lo pensaba dos veces, decidió que esperaría a que Antonio soportara la tormenta y Lovino entraría en escena una vez su novio se hubiera calmado. Lo sentía por Antonio, pero no podía permitirse otra pelea más.

− De verdad que no sé de qué estás hablando − insistió el español.

− ¡Serás…!

Lo siguiente que oyó Lovino fue de algo que caía al suelo y otra queja de Antonio.

− ¡Joder! − se le escapó al que parecía haberse caído −. ¡Quita de encima, Gil! ¡Y deja de zarandearme!

− ¡Y te atreves a ir de inocente por la vida! ¿Cómo eres capaz de hablarme así después de decirle a Lovino que llevas veinte años enamorado de él?

Lovino, en un principio, no supo reaccionar. Paralizado, como si el mundo acabara de detenerse, se quedó con la oreja pegada a la puerta de madera intentando ordenar los pensamientos que empezaban a amontonarse en su mente. ¿Gilbert acababa de gritar que Antonio estaba enamorado de él, de Lovino, desde que eran niños? No, tonterías, eso no podía ser cierto, no podía… Además, si Antonio de verdad estuviera enamorado de él, Lovino lo habría notado, ¿no? Era el español el cabeza hueca que nunca se enteraba de los sentimientos ajenos como no se los explicaran en pancartas de colores, pero él, siendo italiano de pura cepa, famosos por sus dotes como amantes, no podía permitirse tal desfachatez. Aunque cabía una pequeña posibilidad, casi minúscula, de que estuviera tan acostumbrado a ver a Antonio siendo amable y cariñoso con él que no se hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos del otro.

Pero no, eso era imposible, porque Antonio no estaba enamorado de él. Las ideas alocadas de Gilbert merecían un puesto en las más hilarantes comedias, pues eran tan tontas que sólo podían dar risa. ¿Quién, conociéndolo tanto como Antonio, podría quererlo? Sólo había que ver cómo su noviazgo con Gilbert se estaba resquebrajando por el mal carácter de ambos; todas sus relaciones, por mínimas que fueran, acababan rompiéndose por su temperamento. Ya era bastante raro que Antonio hubiera durado tanto tiempo sin mandarlo a freír espárragos, ¿pero que encima estuviera enamorado de él? Imposible. Nadie, sólo el inconsciente de Gilbert, era capaz de enamorarse de él, y ni siquiera él iba a durar mucho tiempo a su lado.

Pegó un pequeño respingo cuando oyó la voz de Antonio respondiendo al energúmeno de su amigo. Lo que para él había sido una eternidad hundiéndose en pensamientos pesimistas, en la realidad apenas había pasado un segundo.

− ¿Pero qué dices? − exclamó con sorpresa −. ¡Yo no le he dicho nada!

− ¡NO ME MIENTAS! ¡Eres un hijo de puta, pero encima de los grandes! ¿¡Cómo has podido!?

− ¡Cálmate! ¡Te juro por mi madre que no le he dicho nada a Lovino! ¡Todo lo contrario, he estado convenciéndolo para que volviera contigo!

− ¡Mentiroso!

− ¡Que es cierto! Gil, por mucho que quiera a Lovino, sé que tú le haces feliz, y quiero que siga siendo así.

El alemán pareció calmarse con las palabras del otro, rebosantes de la tranquilizadora confianza que solía transmitir Antonio, porque el silencio invadió la vivienda; pero Lovino cada vez estaba más tenso. Antonio no sólo no había intentando desmentirlo, sino que acababa de reconocer que lo quería. ¡Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido! ¿Por qué tenía que quererlo alguien como Antonio? ¿Y por qué precisamente Antonio? Él era la última persona de la que se esperaba algo así, y la única a la que no quería ver en esa situación.

− No puede ser… − se le escapó en un susurro, tan asustado que notaba cómo sus ojos se humedecían, y se tapó la boca con la mano por temor a que pudieran escucharlo −. No puede estar enamorado de mí…

Sólo unos segundos después Antonio volvió a hablar, mucho más calmado que antes.

− ¿Sabes? No llevo veinte años enamorado de él.

− ¿No? − respondió la voz de Gilbert, algo cansada, pero con un tono irónico que sólo un hombre como Antonio, con aire en lugar de cerebro, no podría entender.

− No, tonto, si en ese tiempo es cuando lo conocí.

− Y yo que creía que lo tuyo fue amor a primera vista… − volvió a comentar sarcásticamente.

− Serás idiota − oyó reír al español, aunque fue una carcajada tan forzada que no hizo más que aumentar su malestar −. La verdad es que no sé en qué momento empezó a gustarme de "esa forma", pero siempre lo he querido mucho, más que a nadie.

Gilbert pareció volver a mosquearse.

− ¿Y te parece bonito decirme eso? Te recuerdo que está _conmigo_.

Como si una conexión los uniera, Lovino supo en ese mismo instante que Antonio se molestó, y mucho. Rara vez veía a Antonio dominado por la cólera, porque sólo cuando la ira superaba todo su autocontrol dejaba de sonreír despreocupadamente, pero, oh, Dios, Antonio seguro que se había enfadado.

− Sí, Gil, tengo muy claro que Lovino no es mi novio, y dudo mucho que alguna vez lo vaya a ser − respondió. Lovino sintió un escalofrío al reconocer su tono de voz. Maldita sea, si Gilbert no se contenía, Antonio no tardaría en saltar, y daba mucho miedo cuando se quitaba esa sonrisa optimista y amable que siempre lo acompañaba −. Pero precisamente te lo cuento para que sepas que lo único que deseo para Lovino es su felicidad, y tú se la das, aunque parezca lo contrario.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

− Ya, y yo me lo creo. ¿De verdad eres capaz de soportar todo esto con una sonrisa en la cara? Y no sólo eso, al parecer incluso intentas que sigamos juntos, cuando eres el primer perjudicado. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a aguantar poniendo la otra mejilla, Antonio?

Hubo un breve lapsus, tal vez apenas un segundo, pero para Lovino fue eterno. Gilbert tenía razón, Antonio llevaba soportando todo su noviazgo sin dejar de sonreír o de apoyarlo, en los mejores momentos y en los malos. Nadie tenía tanta capacidad de aguante, ni Antonio con su infinita paciencia.

Pero la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

− El que haga falta, mientras vea a Lovino sonreír. Prometí que lo protegería a toda costa y que intentaría mantener su sonrisa el mayor tiempo posible, aunque no sea gracias a mí, y no pienso faltar nunca a esa promesa.

Mientras Lovino seguía intentando procesar toda la información que estaba recibiendo y recordar cuándo pudo hacer Antonio tal juramento, Gilbert suspiró.

− Maldita sea, Antonio, no puedes decir algo así y quedarte tan tranquilo. No tienes ni idea de lo horrible que es esto para mí. No puedes siquiera imaginar lo mal que lo paso cada vez que Lovino está contigo cuando tú eres tan… tan… tan así con él, cuando parece que Lovino es lo único que te importa. Me siento tan impotente… y al final me acabo desquitando con Lovino, y lo único que consigo con ello es que vuelva a tu lado. Es un círculo vicioso.

Lovino se mordió el labio inferior. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba oyendo, ni saber que Antonio llevaba años sufriendo de amor por él, ni el tono lastimero y arrepentido con el que se sinceraba Gilbert. Aunque siempre acabara consiguiéndolo, no le gustaba hacer daño a las personas a las que quería.

− Gil… no tenía ni idea, lo siento de verdad. Oye, ¿y si Lovino y tú os vais de viaje unos días?

− ¿De viaje?

− ¡Sí! Fijo que el estrés ayuda mucho a que estéis siempre discutiendo, por lo que os vais de viaje, os relajáis e intentáis calmar las cosas. Además, yo ya no estaré cerca para que Lovino venga a refugiarse a mi casa, así que no tendrás que alterarte tanto y podrás razonar con él cuando veas que las cosas se ponen chungas.

Lovino cada vez estaba más sorprendido por lo que oía. Antonio era masoquista, sin duda alguna, mira que ofrecerle tan buena alternativa para reconciliarse, aunque fuera a su costa…

− Me cago en la madre que te parió, Toño, no veo normal que hagas algo así por nosotros − se quejó Gilbert con un tono más lastimero que enfadado −. Te falta algo en el cerebro, ¿verdad?

− Es sólo que os quiero demasiado como para haceros algo tan rastrero como intentar separaros. Además, es como le he dicho a Lovino, no hay que dar nada por perdido si ambos queréis arreglarlo, y definitivamente queréis.

− Te odio − aquello sonó más parecido a un sollozo que a una amenaza, y las siguientes palabras sonaron con menos fuerza, como si algo tapara la voz de Gilbert. Lovino no tardó en recordar que Antonio usaba la terapia de los abrazos cada vez que veía a uno de sus amigos deprimido, y si Lovino a veces se libraba de ellos era porque lo espantaba a base de golpes, por lo que no tardó en suponer que el español había ido a socorrer al albino −. Siento el numerito de antes, creía que se lo habías dicho y que él te correspondía y me volví loco y…

− No pasa nada, no pasa nada − lo consoló Antonio −. Tenías motivos para enfadarte. Además, yo soy el primero que se hubiera puesto hecho una fiera de estar en tu lugar, así que no te preocupes. Aunque deberías saber que Lovino nunca sentirá lo mismo por mí, más bien soy como un hermano para él.

− Pero es que os veo tan unidos, es como si fueras más importante para él que yo.

− Ala, bestia, qué cosas dices − se rió el español.

− Apuesto a que llegamos a estar los dos al borde de un precipicio y a mí me pega un empujón para agarrarte a ti.

Las carcajadas de Antonio ya resonaban por toda la habitación, ganando intensidad conforme la furia de Lovino aumentaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía Gilbert a decir algo así? Los quería mucho a los dos, Antonio era una pieza muy importante de su vida, pero Gilbert era _Gilbert_, ni siquiera sabía si podría escoger. ¿Y a qué venían las carcajadas de Antonio? ¿De verdad se creía que lo apreciaba tan poco? Si incluso… Sacudió la cabeza, recordando que era más importante matarlos en lugar de rememorar trazos de su infancia. Cada vez tenía más ganas de entrar y pegarles una hostia a cada uno.

− Ay, Gil, echaba de menos estos ratos − dijo Antonio en cuanto consiguió calmarse, aunque todavía se le escapaba la risa −. Serás tonto, Lovino sería capaz de tirarse al fondo de un abismo con tal de salvarte, así que no digas semejantes burradas. Como Lovino te oiga siquiera insinuarlo alguna vez, del cabezazo no te libras.

− Sí, de eso estoy seguro… Mira, si cuando volvamos lo hemos arreglado, te invitaré a tantas grandiosas cervezas como sean necesarias para ahogar todas tus penas, ¿vale?

− Me encantaría − coincidió el español, más animado que antes, al menos para los oídos del italiano −. Aunque debería ir yéndome, hoy tengo turno de noche y como no me eche una buena siesta no podré tenerme en pie. Supongo que no os veré hasta después del viaje, así que buena suerte. Ah, y saluda a Lovino de mi parte.

Lovino despertó de su parálisis cuando oyó la despedida de Antonio. ¡Mierda, tenía que salir pitando de allí o lo pillarían escuchando a escondidas! Echó a correr a la otra punta del pasillo, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que su capacidad física era casi nula, por lo que, por mucho que intentara alejarse, Antonio no tardaría en toparse con él. La solución le llegó como caída del cielo: encontrarse con él en el pasillo, fingiendo que acababa de llegar. El español no sospecharía y Lovino podría hablar tranquilamente con Gilbert, y tal vez más tarde comentar "ese tema" con Antonio.

Porque todavía estaba terminando de asimilarlo. Es decir, Antonio siempre había sido su amigo y había estado a su lado en todo momento, jamás se planteó que el español pudiera sentir por él algo más que amistad. Además, Gilbert había insinuado que ese… sentimiento se había alargado desde su más tierna infancia, pero eso sí que era imposible, tan etéreo que rozaba el límite con lo absurdo.

Y entonces se le ocurrió, la única persona que los conocía a ambos desde tan temprana edad y era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para intuir algo de esa magnitud. Sin embargo, hacía años que había perdido su rastro… pero seguro que Antonio todavía conservaba su teléfono. ¡Mierda! No quería hablar con él, antes necesitaba consejo y que alguien lo tranquilizara, porque estaba seguro de que si ahora veía a Antonio, tanto por el miedo como por los nervios, acabaría golpeando al español.

…Aunque tal vez no se debería sólo a eso. Conforme más lo pensaba, más rabia le daba que Antonio no hubiera tenido el coraje ni la confianza suficiente como para atreverse a confesárselo a Lovino. Puede que le hubiera rechazado, puede que fuera a mostrarse más receloso, ¡pero al menos le habría demostrado que de verdad le importaba! Con tanto silencio y sonrisas vacías, lo único que había probado era que se estaba burlando de Lovino en su cara, averiguando hasta cuándo duraría esa farsa que Lovino consideraba la realidad. Maldito Antonio, no dudaría en pegarle un puñetazo en cuanto lo viera.

Sin embargo, tampoco quería hacerle daño realmente. Por muy asqueroso y traicionero que fuera, era una de las personas más importantes de su vida y no quería apartarlo de su lado. Además, sería muy cruel por su parte alejarse de él si Antonio sólo velaba por su bien, como un ángel de la guarda. Por culpa de tanto sentimiento contradictorio, no podía aclarar sus pensamientos y no podía imaginar siquiera qué iba a hacer en cuanto cruzara una simple mirada con el español.

Pero ya era tarde, podía oír cómo la puerta de su casa se abría y Antonio se encontraría con él tarde o temprano. No, tan pronto no, era demasiada información y demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared y cubrirse los ojos con una mano, porque el pasillo comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

− ¿Lovino? ¿Estás bien?

Y la preocupada voz de Antonio le hizo pegar un respingo. Hizo una mueca molesta, sin apartar la mano para no tener que mirar a su amigo a la cara.

− Me he mareado un poco.

− Oh, no, eso no puede ser bueno. ¿No tendrás fiebre?

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Antonio apartó la mano con la que se cubría el rostro y se acercó a él hasta que sus frentes chocaron para comprobar si de verdad había enfermado. Sin embargo, ahora que Lovino conocía lo que de verdad sentía Antonio, no podía más que alterarse ante esos gestos que antes solía aceptar a regañadientes. Sonrojado, le pegó un fuerte empujón para poner toda la distancia posible entre ellos.

− ¿Pero tú qué haces tomándote tantas confianzas, bastardo? − le espetó.

− Siempre te he mirado así la temperatura, ¿qué tiene de raro?

− Que estás muy cerca, maldición, cualquiera podría creer cosas que no son.

Antonio parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido, luego dejó escapar una sonrisa triste.

− ¿Es por la pelea con Gilbert de esta mañana? No pasa nada, ya lo he aclarado con él. Además, entiéndelo, Gil está celoso de que pueda perder a alguien tan genial como tú − añadió con tono jocoso, aunque sólo provocó más ansiedad en el italiano. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que decir cosas tan embarazosas? Y encima seguro que el muy idiota hablaba en serio, después de lo que había oído…

− Sé de primera mano lo celoso que es Gilbert, imbécil, y a no ser que tenga razones para hacerlo, no suele ponerse tan bruto − añadió con un tono lleno de despecho.

Antonio frunció levemente el ceño. Incluso él podía notar que Lovino estaba mucho más raro que de costumbre.

− Lovi, cariño, ¿se puede saber qué quieres decir con eso?

− ¿¡Cómo que cariño!? ¡Ni que fuera tu novia, joder!

− Pero si siempre te he llamado así, ¿por qué estás tan susceptible? Cualquiera diría que…

− ¿Diría qué, bastardo?

Antonio sacudió la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

− No, nada, paranoias mías.

Pero Lovino no iba a dejar que se saliera por la tangente. Ya estaba harto de tener que suponer y especular en lugar de recibir respuestas claras, y Antonio iba a ser el primero en soportar toda la frustración que había invadido a Lovino.

− Cualquiera diría que he oído tu conversación con el imbécil que tengo por novio, ¿no?

Antonio se congeló, como si no pudiera comprender a qué se refería Lovino. Después, todo su rostro se volvió blanco.

− ¿C-cómo que has oído la conversación?

− Estaba apoyado en la puerta, y no es que seáis precisamente silenciosos − respondió sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, acusándolo de haber sido capaz de ocultarle algo de semejante magnitud. No le importaba que fuera vergonzoso o inadecuado, Lovino nunca (o casi nunca) le había ocultado nada, y que Antonio hubiera sido capaz de mantener ese secreto durante tiempo le sabía como la peor de las traiciones.

− ¿Y desde cuando…?

− Gilbert estaba tirándote cosas cuando he llegado.

Antonio definitivamente perdió todo color en su piel. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa mientras una expresión llena de horror se expandía por su rostro, lo que no logró más que aumentar el enfado de Lovino. Impulsivo como era, agarró a Antonio de la camiseta y empezó a zarandearlo con fuerza.

− ¡No pongas esa cara ahora! Me ves pinta de gilipollas, ¿verdad? Debes creer que soy imbécil para haber estado todo este tiempo burlándote de mí.

− ¿D-de qué hablas…?

− ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo y que tienes que confiar en mí para cualquier cosa! Pero no, estuviste todo este tiempo riéndote a mis espaldas por no ser capaz de darme cuenta por mí solo, ¿a que sí? Seguro que Francis y Gilbert se partían el culo contigo − añadió con odio y un poco de dolor. Odiaba que Antonio no confiara tanto en él como para comentárselo, sobre todo al ser un tema tan sumamente importante. ¡Si él incluso le contó que le gustaba Gilbert nada más descubrirlo, cuando ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta hasta que estuvo Antonio a su lado!

− ¿Pero qué…?

− ¿¡Cómo no me dijiste nunca que estabas enamorado de mí!? − estalló finalmente.

El español por fin consiguió ubicarse, y dolido por las crueles declaraciones de Lovino, no tardó en responder.

− ¿Y qué ganaba yo diciéndote que te quería, Lovino? Tú no me quieres de esa forma y lo acepto, pero entonces, ¿de qué me sirve confesarlo? ¿Para que te moleste el más mínimo gesto de cariño que tengo hacia ti? ¿Para que no pueda ponerte motes que te he dado desde niños? ¡Lo único que conseguiría es que dejáramos de tenernos tanta confianza, y entonces nuestra amistad no volvería a ser la misma! ¿Eso es lo que querías? ¿Qué dejáramos de vernos a cambio de la verdad?

Lovino lo soltó, todavía furioso, aunque en parte le daba la razón. No quería separarse de él, eso era más que obvio, ¡pero los niveles de estupidez de ese hombre no tenían límites! ¡Como si Lovino fuera capaz de dejar escapar una amistad tan sólida como la suya! Puede que al principio le pudiera ser difícil de asimilar y se mostrara más receloso, pero, joder, no era tan tonto como para romper toda relación con Antonio.

− Eres un completo gilipollas, de los más grandes − masculló prácticamente en un siseo, haciendo uso del poco autocontrol que le quedaba para no asesinar al imbécil que tenía delante.

− ¿Y ahora por qué me insultas? − se lamentó.

− Es que ni siquiera hace falta un motivo, eres idiota y mucho más. − En cuanto vio que Antonio tenía intenciones de replicar, se apresuró en cambiar de tema. No iba a olvidarlo, pero prefería atender asuntos más importantes a seguir discutiendo con Antonio. Ya estaba cansado de no hacer nada más que pelear y enfadarse con todo el mundo −. ¿Todavía guardas el teléfono de Emma?

− Sí, ¿por qué?

− Tengo que hablar con ella.

Antonio esperó a alguna explicación más, pero al notar que Lovino no iba a añadir nada más suspiró y sacó su teléfono móvil. Después de buscar el número de la belga, se lo pasó a Lovino que seguía manteniendo una expresión disgustada.

− Llámala si quieres, pero no tardes mucho − le dijo con un tono derrotado, como si ya todo le diera igual, y puede que así fuera. Al fin y al cabo, aquello que siempre había temido perder, la confianza de Lovino, ya estaba resintiéndose sólo por haber descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era cuestión de tiempo que Lovino decidiera cortar todo vínculo con él.

Pero Lovino también estaba cansado, no soportaba tanta tensión, tanto secreto, tan poca confianza en él. Sabía que no era fácil de tratar y, por tanto, poca gente se acercaba a él, pero esperaba que al menos los pocos amigos que tenía confiaran en él; aunque parecía que no era así, y la mera idea de que Antonio no pudiera contarle la verdad voluntariamente bastaba para hacer que su sangre hirviera.

− ¿Diga? − oyó responder a una voz de mujer, con un tono alegre que le era familiar.

− ¿Emma? ¿Eres tú? − preguntó con calma, intentando ocultar la ira y el agotamiento. No quería desquitarse con la pobre muchacha, a la que llevaba años sin ver, y que ni siquiera tenía una mínima idea de los problemas que llevaba el italiano sobre los hombros.

− Sí, soy yo, ¿y tú?

− Soy Lovino Vargas, no sé si…

− ¡Lovino! − exclamó emocionada −. Hacía años que no sabía de ti, ¿cómo has conseguido mi número?

− Antonio aún lo guardaba − respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, tan ilusionado por volver a hablar con Emma como la belga −. Estoy llamado desde su móvil, en realidad.

− Así que Antonio y tú seguís siendo uña y carne, ¿eh? No me sorprende. − Se echó a reír −. Siempre dije que vosotros dos estaríais juntos hasta el final.

− Ya, ya lo recuerdo…

− ¿Y por qué me llamas? Porque me imagino que no será sólo porque me eches de menos, ¿no? − comentó con un tono burlón.

− Sí que hay una razón, pero preferiría hablarlo contigo en persona y − echó un vistazo a Antonio − a solas. ¿Cuándo te viene bien?

Mientras Lovino concertaba los detalles para su reencuentro con Emma, Antonio lo miraba con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos y con una expresión seria y decaída, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Se sentía como si acabara de arrollarlo un autobús, y no era para menos. Lovino acababa de construir una muralla entre ambos que sería muy difícil de tirar, y que cada vez se haría más alta y más gruesa hasta que fuera inquebrantable. Después de haberse pasado toda una vida juntos, la mera idea de separarse de Lovino le resultaba devastadora, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo. Sólo podía esperar a que las cosas se calmaran y la relación entre Lovino y Gilbert volviera a su cauce, entonces Lovino dejaría de estar tan tenso y podrían hablar para recuperar su amistad antes de perderla definitivamente.

− Bastardo − oyó que lo llamaba Lovino. Levantó sus ojos apagados hacia él, que, con una expresión de pura molestia, le tendía el teléfono móvil. Antonio lo cogió con desgana −. Supongo que Gilbert estará planeando ese maldito viaje, pero en cuanto vuelva tendremos que hablar y muy seriamente, ¿entendido?

Antonio no respondió, sino que desvió la mirada mientras guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo. Estaba tan harto de todo, tan harto de meter siempre la pata, de que todo lo que hacía acababa convirtiéndose en una mala idea… Sólo quería tirarse en una cama y pensar que ni ese día ni los anteriores habían existido.

Lovino tampoco quería esforzarse en convencer a Antonio. Se sentía decepcionado, herido, traicionado y furioso; y tanta mentira junta, tantos secretos que sólo él podía desconocer, tantas discusiones sin sentido que ahora lo cobraban… todo eso le enfermaba y le daba ganas de vomitar. Y Antonio era, en ese momento, el principal causante de todos ellos, y no iba a perder su tiempo empeorando su salud ni su estado de ánimo. Al menos ahora podría irse con Emma y pasar un buen rato con su vieja amiga. Tal vez con ella podría calmarse y encontrar la tranquilidad para ver todo lo que había ocurrido desde un punto de vista más objetivo, o desde el punto de vista de Antonio, e incluso podría llegar a perdonarlo.

Sin dudarlo más, se dio la vuelta y se metió en el ascensor, dejando a un Antonio más muerto que vivo en el pasillo de su planta.

* * *

Qué bonito está quedando esto, ¿verdad? Personas cada vez más destrozadas y relaciones que se disuelven en el aire, es maravilloso~

Y estoy dejando a Antonio como un mártir XD Pobrecito mío, si no hace más que tatuarse una sonrisa y fingir que todo va bien, cuando en realidad lo único que consigue es envenenarse a sí mismo...

Respuestas a los reviews anónimos:

gigi: ¡Me alegro de que te guste! Es que si no se pelearan no habría drama, y sin drama el mundo sería un lugar mucho más triste D: (Y una servidora es la reina de la contradicción -.-)

Espero que os haya gustado~ (y que no me lluevan las amenazas de muerte ^^U)

Sin más que decir, ¡besos!


End file.
